A Replica's Fate
by WalkingDeadRox
Summary: What happens to a replica when she disappears? Does she simply fade into the heart of someone or does something else happen? Baby Xion and Baby Naminé. OOC Larxene.


**A/N: Well, I usually specialize in Telltale's The Walking Dead, but I decided to do a quick little one-shot AU about my favorite character.**

 **Should warn you that Larxene is OOC.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **Kingdom Hearts**_ **. All rights reserved to their respective owners.**

It was dark yet peaceful… finally after going through so much abuse, the girl could finally rest. She should have never existed. She was a program and she was created to fetch more hearts for Organization 13. The same organization that didn't recognize her as a member. She had been beaten and treated horribly, and just when everything was starting to make sense, her whole existence came into question. A powerful boy named Sora would never recover as long as she lived, and if that wasn't bad enough, she had to fight her two best friends. She forced one of them, Roxas, to fight her until he had fatally wounded her. While dying in his arms, she was thankful for what he did and thankful that she found good friends like him and Axel.

Now, she was adrift in the darkness, the memories of Sora had returned to the boy, but where did that leave her consciousness. This couldn't be the boy's heart, could it? Xion closed her large blue eyes. She accepted that she would be tormented by the darkness again, but when she opened them, she was surprised in where she was.

She mumbled a noise while she looked around to see what appeared to be a room. She immediately noticed a light near her and she looked to the light. What was that light? It was dim, yet it was able to provide some form of security to her.

She continued to look around and was astonished to see that she was in a room, but it wasn't like her room at the Castle That Never Was. This room was well decorated. It had several plush toy around the room which was Xion's favorite. She wished she could have had at least one plush toy back at the castle, but she learned the hard way that Saix wouldn't tolerate any childish objects. Her search of the room continued. She noticed several other toys that were neatly placed in specific areas throughout the room along with a closet. Her eyes turned to the wall. She was quite surprised to see the wall was painted purple. Xion liked that color; it was her favorite color. Finally, her eyes rested down on the bed she was on. She was surprised how comfortable it was. However, she quickly forgot about the bed and was surprised to see what she was wearing and… Why was she so little?

Her body had transitioned from being fourteen years old to something significantly younger. She brought her hands and arms into her line of vision and analyzed the entirety of her body. Her hands and feet were small, her legs and arms were short, and her body was small with no defining features of a normal fourteen year old female.

She needed answers. She looked up and started to get off the bed. She turned her body around and pushed herself off the bed. She landed on the carpet floor with a quiet thumb before she turned around and went to the door.

She looked up to the door and was surprised by how much taller it was compared to her. Even the door knob wasn't at eye level with her. She reached for the door knob with her tiny hands and turned it. It required both hands and a bit of her strength, but she opened it. She pulled the door back, but she forgot to move her feet and accidentally pulled the door back on them. "Ouch." Xion squeaked before she froze.

Her voice had changed. It didn't sound like her normal voice. It sounded more high-pitched and less matured. Xion pulled door back further until she was able to walk out into a hallway.

She entered a dark hallway which had frames of pictures. She had seen those frames before while she was on missions in Twilight Town. She couldn't make out who was in the pictures since it was too dark in the hallway. She then heard a bubbly laugh from the end of the hallway. She looked over to the end of the hallway and noticed that the hallway opened up to a bigger room. The laugh sounded very familiar. Xion couldn't help but think that she heard the laugh before, but it was more malicious in memory than what she heard.

She looked up to investigate the surrounding rooms. There were three in total. Two of the rooms were bedrooms with one having a bigger bed. It was huge. The bed that Xion was in wasn't even close to its size. She kept walking down the hallway until she noticed a bathroom which had a mirror hanging over the sink. The girl went inside, but she immediately noticed that she couldn't see anything over the sink. She looked around and noticed a child's plastic stool in the corner. She grabbed it and brought it over to the sink.

Xion stepped up on the stool and looked to the image of herself in the mirror. It was dark in the room, but she was able to make out what she saw in the mirror. There was no way she was fourteen. Her body was smaller, her features were baby-like, but somehow her eyes were as big as ever… bigger looking because of her new body. Her hair remained the same as well. However, her black robe was gone. She was now wearing a matching set of purple plaid pajamas which fit her new, small body. Her first thought was if Zexion had placed some weird spell on her, but she knew that couldn't be true. Both she and the illusion master were dead… were supposed to be dead.

She got off the stool and placed it back into the corner. Everything was so strange. She headed out of the bathroom confused and shocked by the new changes to her body until she picked up on a set of voices. She headed for the direction of the voices which were coming from the lit up room that was at the end of the hallway.

She got nearer and nearer until she could see the owners of the voices. The two adults sat at a dining table which was close by to a kitchen. One was a blonde haired woman. She was wearing a light blue hooded sweatshirt, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of white socks. Xion immediately recognized her. She was the savage nymph of the organization. The same woman who cared about no one but herself. Xion immediately started to shake upon hearing her voice.

"Did you pick up orange juice?" Larxene asked.

"Huh? Yeah of course." A male voice responded from behind a large piece of paper. Xion had seen that paper before. It was called a newspaper. She had seen the residents of Twilight Town carrying it around. The man's voice also sounded familiar, but she knew who it was… it was Axel's voice. There was no mistaking it.

Larxene smirked at the man and said, "Axel, I know you're lying." Her voice sounded almost taunting, but for some reason, Xion wasn't scared. Normally, when Larxene even spoke, Xion would feel a cold chill go down her spine, but Larxene actually seemed… playful and kind.

"Alright, fine. I may have forgotten to grab it." Axel said as he put his paper down. He was different. He was wearing a huge white coat over a dress shirt. More than likely, he was also wearing dress pants and dress shoes, but Xion couldn't tell since the table's legs blocked the lower half of his body from view. He seemed very professional.

"Tsk, tsk. You know Xion and I drink that stuff like crazy." Larxene said.

"Yeah, yeah, I forgot." Axel said. "Give me a break."

"Forgot? This is coming from the amazing Axel who is always telling everyone, 'Got it memorized?'" Larxene said but she started laughing upon seeing his scrunched up face.

"Well, why do you think I say that to everyone? I can't always remember everything." Axel said with a smirk on his face. This was so bizarre. When did Axel and Larxene like each other so much? When did Larxene become so nice? How did Axel escape from the Organization. Larxene's laughs soon subsided while Axel's green eyes shifted from her to Xion. His smirk grew and said, "Well, someone's up."

Larxene looked over to her as a small sound escaped Xion's lips. Larxene got up and approached Xion with a smile on her lips. "Morning baby girl. How'd you sleep?" Larxene said as she approached the girl. She got down to Xion's eye level, but frowned upon not receiving a response. "Xi, you okay, baby?" Larxene asked with her eyes transitioning from happiness to worry.

"What's wrong?" Axel asked from the table. He also lost his smirk and his eyes starred at the child with worry.

She felt a hand on her forehead and looked back to Larxene. "She's not warm or cold, so she's not sick." Larxene said as she removed her hand from the child's forehead.

"Did she have a bad dream?" Axel asked as he walked over.

"Maybe." Larxene said. She smiled to Xion and asked, "Did you have a bad dream, Xi?"

Without even thinking, Xion nodded her head. It was true that what she had went through was a nightmare, but if anything, this new reality was a dream. "Aw, don't worry baby girl. Bad dreams can't hurt you. You're okay." Larxene said in a comforting voice. This was not the Larxene that Xion remembered. This was someone else, someone better.

Suddenly, she was picked up by the blonde and carried much like a toddler. All things considered though, she may be a toddler. She was carried away from the hallway by Larxene with Axel joining alongside her.

"How about some breakfast, Xi?" Larxene asked as the girl was placed in a chair, but the chair wasn't part of the normal chairs around the table. Additionally, it had its own tray… this must have been a high chair. She had seen similar devices at restaurants for children that were near her current age. She looked up to Larxene and the woman asked, "What would you like to eat?"

Xion didn't know on what to pick so Larxene walked over to the counter where the cereal was. "Well, let's see." Larxene said as she looked over her options.

Xion's eyes immediately saw the colorful cereal box which had a happy leprechaun on it. "Lucky Charms!" Xion said with a smile. She was still surprised by her squeaky voice, but apparently, she wasn't the only one.

Axel started coughing on his coffee as Larxene looked over to the man and ran to him. After patting his back a couple of times, his coughing subsided, and both adults looked up to Xion. Xion brought her hands up to her chest and held them together while she looked to the two adults with frightened features.

"Xi-Xion can you repeat that?" Axel asked. His eyes were wide open now and he analyzed the girl.

"I want Lucky Charms, please." Xion said hoping that it was just the problem that she wasn't using her manner, but that wasn't the case. If anything, both adults looked to her even more stunned. "I didn't say a bad word, did I?" Xion asked with her innocent eyes starting to tear up from the awkwardness of the situation. She felt uncomfortable with both adults looking at her like they did.

Larxene shook her head out of her daze upon seeing Xion getting uncomfortable and approached the child. "No baby girl, no. You didn't say anything bad." Larxene said as she took the child's small hands into her own. "We just… my gosh. Where did you learn that?"

"Learn what?" Xion asked.

"Baby girl, no offense, but sometimes you have baby babble in your sentences, which is alright. You're still a baby, Xi." Larxene said. "But right now, you're speaking clear English."

Axel smirked to the child and said, "Good job, Xion. I know you're mature for your age, but this is way beyond your age." She didn't know why but she smiled to the two adults' encouragement.

"…Um okay. You want Lucky Charms." Larxene said and she went over to grab a plastic bowl from the cupboard as Axel looked to Xion with a smile.

"You're growing up too fast kid." Axel said. "You're supposed to stay as a baby so mommy and I don't feel old."

"Speak for yourself, old man." Larxene joked as she brought a bowl of Lucky Charms to the girl.

"Old man? You're two years younger than me. So what does that make you?" Axel asked while stifling a chuckle.

"You said it yourself, two years younger than you." Larxene said.

Axel faked a series of grumbling as he went back to reading his paper which made Larxene and Xion giggle.

Xion looked down to the cereal and was surprised to see that it was missing milk and a spoon. She looked up to Larxene and asked, "Can I have milk and a spoon?"

"Oh, uh… yeah sure." Larxene said as she made her way to retrieve both.

"She's going to make a mess." Axel said to Larxene.

"It doesn't matter. I'm going to give her bath this morning, anyway."Larxene said as she walked back over and poured some milk into the bowl of cereal and gave the girl a spoon. "There you go, baby girl. Let me know when you're done, okay?"

"Okay." Xion said as Larxene took her seat at the table. Xion began to eat her cereal as the two adults could be heard in the background. She thought to herself as she ate the delicious cereal. Somehow her mind and consciousness merged into this body. It was apparent that somehow Larxene and Axel were her parents. As for where she was, she had no idea. There were many elements from Twilight Town that were here, but this didn't feel like Twilight Town. She took another spoonful of the cereal, but there wasn't anything in the bowl. She looked down to the empty bowl before she looked up to Larxene and said, "I'm done, mommy."

"Okay, baby." Larxene said as she got up from her chair. Larxene stopped however, and for the second time that day, she was surprised by her daughter. "Xi-Xion you ate all of your cereal?" Larxene asked.

Xion hummed with a nod and said, "I was hungry."

"Well, I guess so baby, but you always just eat the marshmallows." Larxene said with a chuckle.

"Wait, she ate the whole thing?" Axel said as he got up from his chair. He walked over to the child and analyzed her and the bowl for any cereal. The two adults then looked to the floor around the high chair, but still no sign of the cereal. "My goodness, Xi. You're full of surprises today." Axel chuckled.

Larxene giggled at the situation and asked, "Do you want more baby? Are you still hungry?"

Xion shook her head with a hum and she handed the empty bowl to Larxene. "Thank you baby." Larxene said as she took the bowl and went to rinse it.

"Well, I got to get going." Axel said. "Vexen's going to have my hide if I'm late." Larxene looked up to the man and kissed him on the lips.

They separated and Larxene said, "Bye love you."

"I love you, too." Axel said. He turned to the girl in the high chair and walked up to her to give her a hug. "Bye, Xi. Be good to mommy, while I'm gone. Got it memorized?"

"Yup." Xion chirped as she returned the hug. The two separated and Axel gave the girl a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Bye, I love you, Xion." Axel said to the girl.

"Bye, I love you too." Xion replied. Axel smiled to the girl and made his way out. A few seconds later, she heard the door open and close which signaled Axel's departure for his job. Xion knew that he would be okay. Axel was one of the stronger members of the Organization.

Xion was pulled out of her thoughts when Larxene came into view and removed the tray to the high chair. "Let's go get you bath, Xion." Larxene said as she helped the girl out of the high chair and started to carry her again.

Xion smiled and said, "Okay."

Xion did remember how she would always bathe at the Castle That Never Was. The water wasn't always warm, but she didn't mind. It would soak all of her troubles away. It was very relaxing. Larxene continued to carry the toddler to the bathroom before placing her on the tile floor. Xion looked up to Larxene as she walked over to the bathtub and turned the water on. She stayed over by the bathtub for a couple of seconds until she said, "Okay. The water should be warm enough." She turned to Xion and said, "Let's get your stinky clothes off of you."

Xion obliged and helped the once savage nymph in removing the pajamas along with her undergarment before she was placed in the warm water in the bath tub. It felt so soothing. The warm water brought relief to her troubled mind. For a couple of seconds, Xion had forgotten about the horrible ordeal of fighting Roxas.

"I think someone's tired." Larxene said which brought Xion out of her thoughts. "Are you sleepy, baby?" Larxene continued to wash the girl who sat in the bath tub with the use of a washcloth.

Xion shook her head and said, "I'm thinking."

"What are you thinking about?" Larxene asked.

"I… my bad dream…" Xion said as she looked down with a frown forming on her lips. "I had to make a friend hurt me."

"Aw, Xi. Don't worry honey. It's okay now. It was just a bad dream." Larxene said. "Tell you what. It is a little chilly out there right now, but how about we go to the park today? It's been a while since you've gotten to go there."

Xion looked up to Larxene with a smile. She had seen playgrounds at the park in the past and had always wanted to play on them, but she knew that people would notice her, and Xemnas and Saix would have been furious with her if she had abandoned the mission to act like a kid.

"I'd like to go to the park." Xion said. "I want to play on the playground."

"Good." Larxene said as she finished rinsing off the girl's body of the soap. She took a nearby bottle and squeezed it. She was able to read the small print of the bottle and noticed that it was conditioner. "Okay baby, close your eyes." Larxene said. Xion complied and she felt Larxene apply the conditioner. Afterwards, she felt a bucket of water being dumped on her followed by her mother's voice. "Keep them closed, Xi. I still got to put shampoo in your hair."

"Okay." Xion squeaked as her mother repeated the process of washing the child's hair. She finally finished and started to dry Xion off by first drying off the girl's hair.

"Okay, Xion. You can open them." Larxene said. Xion opened her large blue eyes to her mother's kind face as the woman continued to dry off the child.

Larxene soon dried off the child and picked her up. They headed back to the child's room and the mother placed the child on the bed. Larxene picked out an outfit for the girl and helped the child get dressed. Xion looked down to the outfit and smiled. She liked it. It was much better than that black robe that she was forced to wear every day. She was now wearing a purple hooded sweatshirt with a pink long sleeve shirt underneath, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of white socks.

"Thank you, mommy." Xion said as she looked up to the woman.

"You're welcome, baby, and you don't have to thank me. I like taking care of you." Larxene said with a smile aimed at the girl. "Let me see if we have everything." Larxene said and she went to retrieve a large black bag. She opened it up and started to rummage through it. "Okay, I think we have everything. Let's use the potty and then we'll make our way down." Larxene said as she left for the bathroom.

* * *

The mother and daughter duo made their way down to the park. True to Larxene's words, it was quite chilly, but not enough to where it would hinder the girl too much. Larxene walked alongside the girl with the woman being able to carry her purse and the diaper bag. It was more like Xion's backpack, and it was used if the girl was ever hungry, thirsty, or had a spill. This world still wasn't familiar to Xion. She had looked around the world for any familiar landmarks, but couldn't find one.

"Here we go." Larxene said as the two arrived at a small playground. There were a couple of other parents who were keeping an eye on their children over by a couple of the benches. The children, themselves, were running around and playing on the colorful playground. Xion wanted to join them, but Larxene kept her in place for a couple seconds. "Make sure you stay close by so I can see you, Xi." Xion nodded before Larxene released her hand and the girl darted for the fun looking playground.

Xion ran over and started to climb up a set of colorful stairs. She looked around until she noticed someone very familiar. It was a girl who might have been the same age as her. She had long blonde hair and wore the same thing that Xion wore, except she wore a white hooded sweatshirt and a pair of light blue shoes. She walked over to her and said, "Hi, I'm Xion. What's your name?"

The girl looked up to Xion and smiled to her. "I'm Naminé." The girl replied.

Xion's eyes widened. She remembered Naminé back at the end of her existence. Naminé helped her realized that she needed to give back all of the memories to Sora. This world wasn't any world that Xion knew because it was in a completely different universe. Xion shook her head to forget about her previous life and smiled to the girl. "That's a pretty name. I like it."

"I like yours too." Naminé said. She got up and said, "You want to go play on the slide."

"Yeah, I'd like that." Xion said. The two newly acquainted duo ran for the slide and took several trips down it. This was followed by repeatedly climbing back up to ride the slide again. They also ran around and played on the monkey bars until they both heard their mothers call for them.

"Xion, let's go get something to eat, honey." Larxene called.

"Come on, Naminé. I'm hungry." A young woman's voice called. The girls ran over to their mothers who stood by waiting for the girls. "Well how about that. I guess we weren't the only ones who became friends from this little visit."

Larxene giggled and said, "I guess not. There's a pizzeria down the road from here. We could all get lunch there."

"That sounds like a good idea." The young woman said. "Let's go." The young woman extended her hand out to her daughter as Larxene walked over and grabbed her three year old daughter's hand. Larxene led the way to the pizzeria with young woman close behind her.

"So Xi, what do you think of Naminé?" Larxene asked. "Her mother and I were talking to each while you two were playing."

"I like her. She's very pretty and fun." Xion said with a big smile on her face. Xion was happy to see that the friend that she had acquired from her previous life was still kind and wonderful to be around.

"That's good to hear." Larxene said. "We ought to schedule some playdates for you two, especially since Naminé and her family are new to Radiant Garden." So, that's where she was; she had somehow came to a world called Radiant Garden. The name fit the world quite well. Despite being in the beginning of winter, Radiant Garden was quite beautiful.

The group of four finally arrived at the pizzeria and headed inside. It was a relief to finally be in somewhere that was warm. The cold winter air had left her ears and cheeks red, but she wasn't the only one. She turned to Naminé and the two girls started to giggle at each other.

"Sorry." The two said simultaneously before giggling once again.

"Kairi, I think they're getting too close. They're starting to develop telepathy." Larxene joked.

"I think you're right." Kairi said while she tried to stifle her own giggles.

"I need a couple of Italian subs, two medium iced teas, and some garlic knots." Larxene said. Xion turned to see her mother at the front desk with an employee.

"Now, I can't make you buy all of that." Kairi said.

"Too bad. You shouldn't have told me that you were new here." Larxene replied.

"That'll be 13 munny." The worker said.

Larxene went through her purse and finally pulled out a couple slips of paper. She gave the worker the pieces of paper and he said, "Thank you." He opened up the cash drawer and the blonde waited for her order to be complete.

A few seconds later, the worker came back with two drinks and three medium size boxes. He placed the items on a tray and said, "Thank you. Have a nice day."

"Thanks you too." Larxene said as she took the tray and led Kairi, Naminé, and Xion to a table. "Does Naminé need a high chair?" Larxene asked.

"Yeah, I don't think it would hurt." Kairi said. She looked to Naminé and asked, "Sweetie, would you mind sitting in a high chair?"

"I…I guess not." Naminé said as she looked down with a frown. She turned to Xion and asked, "You won't make fun of me, will you?"

Xion looked to Naminé with a perplexed stare before she smiled, "Why would I make fun of you. I'm going to be in one too."

Naminé smiled to her and said, "Thanks." Xion smiled back until she noticed her mother returning with two high chairs.

"I'm glad I didn't have twins." Larxene huffed. Kairi walked over and took one of the high chairs from her while giggling at the scene.

"You and I both. I love Naminé, but I don't think I could handle another one so soon." Kairi said as both woman set up the high chairs so that Naminé and Xion would sit next each other.

"There. That should work." Larxene said. Both women went to their children and picked them up so that they were seated in a high chair. Larxene and Kairi then sat down at the table and handed a small box which contained a sweet aroma. Larxene opened the box and said, "Okay, you two, share with each other."

"We will." The two girls said simultaneously.

The two women reached down for and handed sippy cups to the two toddlers before they opened up their own meal. Both Xion and Naminé grabbed a garlic knot and munched on the treat.

"I've never had these before." Naminé said. "They taste salty, but they also taste kind of sweet and crunchy."

"Yeah, I've had them a couple of times. I can never eat them all. There's too many." Xion said as memories of her and her parents flashed through her mind. It was strange. She had memories of her life in the Organization, but she also had very vague memories of Larxene and Axel taking care of her. Xion thought to herself as she finished her first garlic knot and started munching on the second. Perhaps her fourteen year old mind and consciousness hasn't taken over this new body. Maybe, the owner of the body allowed the more mature version to merge with her mind and consciousness. There were some interesting changes in her attitude. She had a huge affection of Larxene and Axel that she didn't have prior. She was easily amused by playing on the colorful playground, her emotions were much stronger, and she had a stronger sense of hope than what she experience as a replica.

Xion accepted her fate as a normal girl with a family and said, "This is the most fun I have ever had in my life."

"I know. I like playing with you. A lot of kids usually pick on me." Naminé said as her smile turned into a frown.

"But why? You're fun to be around." Xion said.

"I don't know… maybe casue I'm too shy. But now I have a friend. You're my friend, right?" Naminé said.

"Of course." Xion said.

"Good, I felt so lonely today until I met you. I love my mommy and daddy, but I need a friend." Naminé said.

"Well, I need one too." Xion said. The two friends smiled to each other as Larxene's and Kairi's chatter could be heard in the background along with some weird music. Eventually, the four finished their meal. Larxene and Kairi threw away the empty boxes and retrieved the two girls.

"Well, it was nice talking with you, Kairi. We ought to let the girls do this again at some point." Larxene said to the young woman.

"Oh that'd be great."Kairi said. She looked down to her daughter and said, "Naminé doesn't make too many friends. Would you like to play with Xion again?"

Naminé smiled up to her mother and nodded. "Yeah, she's nice. I like her." Naminé said.

"Well now. I usually don't get a response like that." Kairi said. "Naminé is really shy and she's very selective when it comes to hanging out with someone."

"There's nothing wrong with that." Larxene said. "When I was younger, I was dating this Marluxia guy. He really made me do some horrible things. He was a bad influence in my life. I wish I could have been more like your little girl and actually make some good choices."

"Well, what about that little one?" Kairi asked as she gestured to Xion.

"This little one came a few years after Marluxia." Larxene replied. "Well, it was nice talking to you. I need to go home and put this one to bed for a little while."

"Same here." Kairi said. "I'm pretty sure that they wore each other out."

"That was the plan." Larxene said. "Bye Kairi."

"Bye Larxene." Kairi said.

The two mothers looked down at their children and Kairi said, "How about you two say good-bye."

The two girls looked to each other before they hugged. "Bye Naminé." Xion said.

"Bye Xion." Naminé said.

The two separated before they were picked up by their mothers. The two women started walking in opposite directions as both girls looked to each other. They gave their own form of a wave with their small fingers until neither could see one another.

Larxene started to rub the child's back which made the three year old even more drowsy. "Did you have fun, Xi?"

"Yeah, Naminé's nice." Xion replied.

"I bet. She seems like a nice girl." Larxene said.

Eventually, Larxene and Xion returned home. Xion soon found herself in her comfortable bed. It wasn't just well decorated, but it was also very comfortable. She looked over to where the light was earlier and noticed a strange device in its place.

Larxene placed the covers over the three year old while watching the child's line of vision. "What's up baby girl?"

Xion big blue eyes turned to Larxene and asked, "What is that?" She gestured to the device that was close by the bed.

"That's a nightlight, Xi. It keeps all the monsters away while you sleep." Larxene said.

Xion smiled and said, "That's good." Another yawn escaped Xion's lips. She felt her mother's hand caressing her cheek.

"Go ahead and have a nap, baby girl." Larxene said before she leaned over and kissed Xion on the cheek.

"Good night, mommy. I love you." Xion said before her eyes shut.

"Good night, baby girl. I love you, too." Larxene's voice could be heard before Xion drifted off to sleep. She hoped that this new world was no dream. She loved this new life. She loved her parents and her friends. She drifted off to sleep and allowed herself to delve into an equally wonderful dream.

 **THE END**

 **A/N: This is just a cute little oneshot. I hope you guys liked it.**


End file.
